


Of Opening Doors And Anxiety

by rising_fullsun



Series: YG TREASURE BOX [1]
Category: YG Treasure Box
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Family, Hyunsuk is sad, Mixnine - Freeform, Team A, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rising_fullsun/pseuds/rising_fullsun
Summary: Hyunsuk and Byunggon are back.Hyunsuk isn't fine.Please read, I'm bad at summaries.





	Of Opening Doors And Anxiety

Seunghoon immediately checked the time when the door of the dorm opened.  
Almost five. Yedam.

“Hey, how was school?”, he asked, poking his head out of the kitchen.  
Yedam smiled, “It was okay. Did you see that van outside?”  
Seunghoon furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. “New trainees maybe?”, he guessed, then ushered Yedam into the kitchen. “Help me cook, come on.”

The door opened a second time.  
A glance at the clock.  
Five past five. Doyoung.

“Hyung, there is a black van outside, it looks really important. Have you seen it??”  
Seunghoon laughed. “No, I have not, but Yedam has. Now take off your shoes, we’ll eat as soon as Junkyu and Midam come home.”  
Doyoung nodded, and left to take of his shoes.

The door opened again.  
Eight past five. Midam.

“How was counselling, hyung?"  
“Okay, I guess. What’re you making?” Midam strolled into the kitchen, leaning over Yedam's shoulder to see what they were cooking and was fed a piece of meat.  
“A mix of things,” Seunghoon replied, “some things I found in the fridge that were expiring soon, so I thought I’d use them, so all that plus some meat and ramen.”

The door opened once more.  
A quarter past five.  
Junkyu would only be home by half past. Who was that?

“WHAT’S UP EVERYONE WE’RE BACK!!”, Hyunsuk’s voice boomed through the dorm before the boy actually entered the kitchen.  
“Hyunsuk, I said you shouldn’t yell because –“  
“And I said I wasn’t going to listen, hyung,” Hyunsuk interrupted Byunggon, who had followed him.  
“Hello everyone~”, Byunggon said, ignoring the comment from the other, but still shooting him a dark glare, to which Hyunsuk only giggled.

“Hyunsuk hyung, Byunggon hyung! Why are you here?”, Yedam threw himself at Hyunsuk, who hugged him just as tight.  
Seunghoon raised his eyebrows at Byunggon, who just sighed.  
“Are you visiting?”, Midam asked, and stole another piece of meat from the frying pan.  
Byunggon shook his head. “We’re here because we’re moving back in.”  
Doyoung tilted his head to the side in a confused manner. “Why? Aren’t you supposed to debut with MIXNINE?”

It seemed like the room had gotten colder, which was partly because Hyunsuk and Byunggon's expressions clouded over and partly because suddenly everyone noticed the difference between themselves and the two who had won a survival show.  
Yedam took a step back.  
Hyunsuk mumbled something only Byunggon heard.  
“Debut was cancelled,” he repeated, louder this time. “First, YG pushed it back. Then again. And now, we’re no longer going to debut and we all went home.”

The silence was heavy, since nobody knew what to say to comfort them, none of them had gone through such a situation before.  
“Welcome back,” Seunghoon muttered finally, and smiled.  
Byunggon’s shoulders relaxed a tiny bit.

The door opened again.  
Half past five. Junkyu.

He didn’t look too shocked to see Hyunsuk and Byunggon, instead, he smiled. “Hi, back again?”  
“You don’t seem surprised,” Hyunsuk said, walking over to hug his friend.  
“My councillor told me.”

Byunggon laughed, smothering Junkyu in a hug too.  
After letting him go, Junkyu sniffed the air. “Something smells weird.”  
“Oh CRAP!”, Seunghoon exclaimed, shutting off the stove and pushing a burned pan away from it.  
“Is that edible?”, Hyunsuk asked, and Seunghoon noticed how much he had missed him and his dumb comments.  
“It was,” Seunghoon gritted out between his teeth, then proceeded to take Hyunsuk into a headlock. “But your return ruined it!!”

The others laughed, happy to see the two of them back together again.

 

Byunggon and Seunghoon were left to clean up the kitchen, even though Seunghoon had insisted on doing it alone. “You need to unpack, hyung!!”, he had whined, but Byunggon had only grinned. “I need to help again since I used to be the leader. Also, I need to talk to you.”

Seunghoon was scrubbing the pan when Byunggon spoke up.

“Hyunsuk isn’t doing so well,” he said, staring at his fingernails. He had planted himself next to the sink on the workplace, but Seunghoon wasn’t going to complain, since that was the leader’s “thing”. “Mentally, I mean.”  
Seunghoon nodded, not knowing how to reply. Hyunsuk had seemed fine to him, but looks could fool.  
“He looks fine, he acts fine but then we sit down to eat and he refuses to because the stylist said he gained a few.”  
Seunghoon halted his movements only for a second. Hyunsuk liked to eat, maybe not much, but you could always count on him to at least eat something.  
“He cries a lot too, these days.” Byunggon was avoiding eye contact, staring at the floor instead. Seunghoon had his eyes trained on the pan. “He cries when he thinks everyone else is asleep. He breaks down in dance practice because of the pressure. The teachers are really mean to him, though. Our Dance teacher told him he looks like a flailing duck more than a dancer. He asked him if this was what he wanted YG’s future to be. Everyone is always telling him that he’s YG’s future. It makes him crack.”  
Seunghoon sighed.

“How’re Midam and Junkyu?”  
“Same as before.”

Now it was Byunggon’s turn to sigh. “Help me watch over the kids, okay?”, Byunggon pleaded, his eyes begging Seunghoon to agree, to help him.  
Suddenly that one spot on the pan was incredibly interesting.  
“Please, Seunghoonie, I’m worried about them. They’re only children.”  
“Midam is older than the both of us,” Seunghoon retorted, hating himself for trying to find a way out.  
“That doesn’t matter. He needs us, Seunghoonie, please.”  
“Won’t change much from my usual routine anyway, hyung, of course I’ll help.”

The smile returned to Byunggon’s face, and he gave Seunghoon an awkward sidehug. “I knew I could count on you.”  
“Yeah, yeah, now order chicken and pizza before the kids starve or worse, start annoying us.”  
Byunggon laughed, “God, I missed you, Seunghoon.” Then he ordered food.

 

They had decided to eat in front of the TV, much to the horror of Seunghoon and to the joy of Hyunsuk.

Some sort of show was playing, and UNB were performing Black Heart.  
“They’re really good dancers,” Doyoung said, awed by their choreography and skills.  
“Mhm, I like their vocals, too,” Yedam added.  
"There were a few minutes of silence before Byunggon said, “Let’s switch channels.”  
“I wanna watch a movie,” Junkyu cheered, and Seunghoon agreed. “It’s been too long.”

So instead of watching the group, that had their survival show airing at the same time as MIXNINE and that had ended up debuting unlike the finalists of YG’s show, they watched Mulan because who doesn’t like Mulan?

Hyunsuk was sandwiched between Junkyu and Byunggon, while Junkyu had cuddled up against Doyoung and Byunggon had his arm around Hyunsuk. This way, Byunggon was the first to notice that Hyunsuk was crying.  
“What’s wrong?”, he asked, his voice low.  
Seunghoon, who was sitting on his other side, was the only who heard him other than Hyunsuk.  
“Why didn’t we make it, hyung? Were we not good enough? Was I not good enough?” A sob cut through him, shaking his body.  
“It’s okay, you didn’t do anything wrong, promise.” He pulled the younger into a hug.  
“Then why didn’t we debut?”, Hyunsuk cried into Byunggon’s hoodie.  
“Because there were problems with other entertainments.”  
Hyunsuk grabbed onto Byunggon, shaking heavily. And then he stopped breathing.

“HYUNSUK!!” The others turned to where Byunggon shook Hyunsuk, forcing him to look at him. “None of this is your fault. Do you hear me?? Breathe, baby, breathe. I’m here.”

“Hyung?”, Doyoung whimpered, clinging onto Junkyu, who pulled him closer. “What’s wrong with him?”  
“He’s having an anxiety attack.”  
“Why?”  
“I don’t know, baby, I don’t know.”

It felt like an eternity until Hyunsuk had calmed down again.  
Midam had paused the movie, so that Mulan was frozen in her act of climbing up the mast to retrieve the arrow.  
Doyoung had started crying quietly, and was being comforted by Junkyu.  
Hyunsuk was only shaking slightly still, but he was breathing properly again, the tears flowing down his face in silence.

“Have you eaten anything?”, Byunggon asked, his voice soft.  
Hyunsuk nodded.  
“Really?”, his hyung’s question was a bit more stern, like his look.  
Hyunsuk shook his head. “I’m not hungry,” he justified in a tiny voice.  
Byunggon sighed, his expression worried.

“Here,” Seunghoon handed Hyunsuk a piece of chicken.  
Hyunsuk hid in Byunggon’s hoodie, shaking his head.  
“Come on, eat only two pieces. Then sleep. Do it for me, Hyunsukkie,” Seunghoon pleaded.  
After that and a bit of coaxing from Byunggon, the two pieces were eaten with a lot of reluctance, and Byunggon took him to bed.

“Why is he like this?”, Doyoung asked and blew into the tissue he had received from Yedam.  
“Stress, I guess,” Midam answered, his voice low, “pressure.”

Byunggon returned, plopping down on the couch with a frustrated sigh. “Everyone, let's not get dishearted by this. Instead, let's work hard to help not only Hyunsuk, but all of us get rid of our insecurities. Let's work hard and debut.”

Silence swallowed them up before Junkyu laughed.  
Questioning glances were thrown in his direction, and he calmed down.  
“Petition to make Byunggon leader again.” Byunggon won unannonymiously with all votes in his favour.


End file.
